All I Have Left
by TigerLotus.RA
Summary: It's three months after the Black Wings incident, and Daisuke's losing it. Riku and Risa hardly talk to him anymore, and Satoshi is nowhere in sight. But will a surprise visit from a certain bluenette help the distraught teenager.


100 Theme Challenge

Day #1

Title: All That I Have

Summary: It's three months after the Black Wings incident, and Daisuke's losing it. Riku and Risa hardly talk to him anymore, and Satoshi is nowhere in sight. But will a surprise visit from a certain bluenette help the distraught teenager.

(CONTAINS: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Shounen Ai)

Pairing: SatoshiXDaisuke -D.N. Angel-

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel, it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't help but cry. It had been three months since he'd been in contact with Dark, and he was losing it. When Dark used himself to seal away Krad within The Black Wings, it seemed to Daisuke that it tore an infinite rift in his heart and soul. He always woke up trying to convince himself that Dark was still there, and that he would poke fun at him like always, but every day he woke up to nothing but disappointment. Dark's presence had been something that Daisuke had gotten used too, and even accepted it, and now it was gone, faded away like the one feather Daisuke had tried, and failed, to clutch to himself, to try and keep just one reminder of the indigo haired man that had came into his life so suddenly on his fourteenth birthday. He hated Dark's absence, the fact that the closest thing to a brother he had was now gone, sealed away with Krad. Krad. The name of the counterpart left a bitter taste on his tongue. It was his fault that Dark had to seal himself away with him, and he would never ever forgive Krad.

To top it off, Riku and him grew apart, until finally Riku finally broke it off between the two of them. Following that, Risa began to prefer her own company and left him alone trying to hold on. His father had left again, for some unknown reason, His mom and grandfather had busied themselves and Towa went about her business, acting only slightly strange after Dark's abrupt departure, and Satoshi was nowhere to be seen. So here he was, as always, staying in his room and wallowing in self pity and sleeping, hardly eating or drinking anything. Wyth gently rubbed against his cheek as he wailed softly into his pillow. He picked his head up to reveal tear stains in the pillow and blood shot eyes. He hiccuped and he rubbed angrily at his tears, Wyth whining softly at his owners grief, for he felt it too, he had served Dark for centuries and now, he was no more.

"It's not fair Wyth, it's just not!" He cried out angrily, huffing slightly before his lip quivered and he fell back into his sobbing, and hiccuping as he gasped for air between cries.

"Kyuu..." Wyth whined, nudging Daisuke. Before getting an idea. He thought hard of Dark and before long a replica of the phantom thief sat next to Daisuke. He poked him gently before pulling away with a, "Daisuki!"

Daisuke pulled away from the pillow before casting a glance at him. "Wyth, you know that's not-... m-my name..." He stared a Wyth, whom without him knowing transformed into a replica of Dark. He stared at Wyth before a wail left his lips before burying his head in the pillow. Wyth felt disappointed, his transformation doing just the opposite of what he wanted. Wyth didn't know what to do for Daisuke, so he curled up next to the disgruntled red-haired teenager, giving a hopeless huff.

"Dark... I miss you so much..." He whispered softly into his pillow before closing his tear drained eyes and falling asleep, hoping to get away from the awful empty feeling in his chest.

* * *

Satoshi pulled the cloak Daisuke had given to him after the battle closer around his thin frame. After the battle he fixed up the sleeves and the rips in the back from Dark's wings. He figured it was time for him to pay a visit to the teen who, frankly, had saved his life in Krad's conscience. He had went out, and been enjoying his separation from Krad and his adoptive father, before getting a letter giving him his inheritance. It just added to the incentive to go back. He had asked the driver to let him out a little ways down the road from the Niwa residence, and the driver, not asking any questions, let him out.  
And now here he was, standing in front of Daisuke's house. He took a breath before raising a first and rapping on the door three times before waiting. About a minute later he was met by Emiko, who's attitude changing drastically from a very happy tone to just staring at him, before going back to being in a rather chipper mood.

"Hello Hiwatari, oh, I guess it's Hikari now! How have you been? Please, come in." She said before he stepped inside, pulling off the cloak as she eyed it before realizing whose it was. She just vaguely remembered Daisuke telling her that he had given it to Satoshi.

"I've been good, thank you for asking." He said pleasantly before following her into the living room. Satoshi's eyes searched the room for the red-head but he found nothing. "Mrs. Niwa, I don't mean to be rude, but I've just come by to talk to Niwa, is he up in his room?" He asked trying to seem as collected as possible, but on the inside he was anything but. The last time they had spoke was when Daisuke had saved him from himself. He could still remember Daisuke above him, straddling his waist, tears falling down his face crying out for him not to isolate himself, and that someone was out there, that would smile and be happy, just because he was there, and that he just couldn't end his own life. That was when Daisuke's tears began to fall and in turn it made Satoshi cry.

"Oh, yes, he's in his room! It's right up the stairs!" Her voice snapped him out of the memory before he gave a curt 'thank you' and proceeded up the stairs.

"Niwa?" He asked into the quiet stillness of the room before seeing the lump on top of the couch. 'He's sleeping... Maybe I should leave...' He wondered, before walking over to the couch. He could see that he had fallen asleep laying on his stomach with his head titled to the side. Satoshi couldn't help but notice that Daisuke's face was red and puffy a sure sign he was crying. Satoshi felt angry, who, or what, made Daisuke cry...?! He brooded over it before Wyth's growling snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh...? Wyth... What's wrong...?" Daisuke asked quietly opening blood shot eyes, confirming Satoshi's thoughts of him crying.

"Ah! H-Hiwatari- I mean, uh..." Daisuke hid his face, shaking slightly, while Satoshi stared at him questioningly.

"Just call me Satoshi-!" He could barely get it out before he was tackled by the red-head, his wails and sobs echoing in Satoshi's ears. Everything spilled out of Daisuke, about him and Riku and Risa, and especially missing Dark, and Satoshi just sat and listened like the person he was while Daisuke vented. Finally he buried his head in Satoshi's neck before just the breath of a whisper left Daisuke's lips,

"I missed you too, Satoshi..." Satoshi awkwardly wrapped his arms around the distraught red-head. They sat there for what seemed like ages before Satoshi went to get up and tried pulling Daisuke up with him. But, Daisuke pulled back before a wail left his lips,

"No...! Please S-Satoshi, stay here, please, you-you're all I have left..." Satoshi's eyes widened before he picked him up and set him down on the couch, hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry Niwa, I won't..." As soon as those words left his mouth Daisuke pulled back and smiled at Satoshi before putting his arms around him and laying his head in Satoshi's neck again.

"I-I'm... so glad you're back Satoshi... Thank you..." He whispered before resting his eyes.

* * *

Satoshi stared at Daisuke before realizing something. Daisuke was right when he said someone would be out there and would be happy and smile just because he was there. He looked down at the red-head in his arms before leaning back and looking out the window. And all he felt was contempt for the position he was in and only then did he realize, that is was Daisuke who would smile just because of his presence. Satoshi laughed softly and smiled before a single tear slid down his cheek.

"No, thank you Niwa..."

And in that moment, he swore he felt Daisuke smile into his neck, before he gently pulled him closer and fell asleep with the teenager in his arms.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I love these too, and when I saw the challenge I was going to have Satoshi being comforted by Daisuke, but I said nah, and went with this.

The next challenge is 'Complicated' and it's going to be a Kingdom Hearts story.

Please R&R!

Bye!


End file.
